terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Toy-Toy Ninja Man
"Omae wa mou shinderu. (Translation: You are already dead.)" ~ Toy-Toy before he delivers a hailstorm of punches onto Bootleg Stupid Mickey in Super Battle Bros: The End of the Summer. Toy-Toy Ninja Man, real name Yakenonokarasu, is the second most powerful ninja of the Zhurak Clan & a loyal servant of the Irken Empire. He is a frequent character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Toy-Toy almost always wears black clothing & sports a shiny black ninja mask. He has somewhat of a muscular physique, being somewhere in-between lean & stocky. History To be added Personality Toy-Toy at his core is a proud warrior. He recognizes his superiors & serves them well, but would not hesitate to prove his own superiority. He is a very reliable person, as well as a hardened combatant. He has a definite sense of honor, as he (usually) fights fairly. He can also be silly sometimes. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength: Toy-Toy is incredibly strong, as he has learned from Ultrominus himself in the ways of Hatchi-Datchi. He is a skilled fighter, & an efficient one at that. * Judo Chop: By placing his hands together, Toy-Toy can deliver a chopping attack that usually paralyzes his opponent, but there's a chance it might not work. * North Star Punch: His all-time favorite attack, Toy-Toy can punch at blinding speeds to overwhelm his opponents. Superhuman Speed: Toy-Toy can run at incredible speeds, almost as fast as Dinosaur Man. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Toy-Toy is incredibly durable, able to withstand poisoning & explosions in the same sitting. His training with Ultrominus has made him exceptionally tough, though his maximum durability is unknown. Special Powers Ki Manipulation: Toy-Toy has learned how to manipulate Ki energy, which comes from within one's body, mind, & soul. He has developed a few techniques from it. * River Dance: By performing his signature dance while in a body of water, he can boost his stamina. It has a 1/5 chance of causing a rainstorm. * Hadouken: Toy-Toy can expel a discharge of green energy from his hands. To activate this power, he must pivot his arms forward & cup his hands together, shouting the name of his attack. * Saizunojutsu: Toy-Toy's move of desperation is the power to double his size. He rarely uses this power, as it only lasts for a short amount of time. Regardless, his strength is increased immensely in this form. This is a technique not seen on-screen yet. Equipment Rhotuka: Toy-Toy can sometimes be seen wielding a blue razor disk made of solid energy, specially designed to make no noise when it flies. Weaknesses Toy-Toy is not a perfect fighter, though he strives to be the best he can be. Sometimes, his blind spots are easily exploited by his enemies, like Bootleg Mickey. Trivia * His name was originally a joke inspired by the subtitles in a video of a cat "talking". It's 9 seconds in when you hear the inspiration. * His real name is Japanese for "blacker than black", describing him as a shadow. * He is a fan of anime, particularly Fist of the North Star & Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Superhumans Category:Ninjas Category:Zhurak Clan Category:Irken Empire Category:Male Category:Form-Changers Category:SBB Participants